Attack On Avangers
by AiLyyn
Summary: Seperti halnya kau mencintai 'Attack On Avangers', aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ying.


**Haai author kembali lagi dengan membawa cerita baru ^^**

 **Ada yang kangen kah? *kagakada**

 **Btw, saya seneng banget banyak yang suka ff pertama saya**

 **Jujur aja, saya sampe ketawa-ketiwi sendiri ngeliat review-review kalian semua**

 **Author cenaang~~ *lebaymodeon**

 **Walaupun reviewnya cuma 11, tapi gak papa itupun cukup banyak :)**

 **Makasih yang udah baca dan mereview ff 'Supermarket' ^^**

 **Oke fix, disini Ying rakus lho ._.**

 **Adakah yang menunggu ff baru author? Ada kah? Gak ada? Oke fix aku rapopo #gaknyambungwoy**

 **Disini latarnya Kuala Lumpur, bukan Pulau Rintis. Kenapa? Biar nyambung aja gitu sama ceritanya.**

 **Dari pada banyak cincong, mending langsung baca ff abal-abalan ku ini yuk!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Seperti halnya kau mencintaii 'Attack On Avangers', aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ying.**

 **Warning : Author baru, Typo berserakan, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Cerita abal-abalan, Genre tak menentu, Ying×Fang, Romance gak kerasa, EYD tak menentu, OOC**

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Kuala Lumpur adalah tanah lahirnya, itu benar. Tapi Kuala Lumpur tidak pernah menjadi definisi Ying sebagai rumah. Wajar sih, bila mengingat terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke Kuala Lumpur adalah 15 tahun yang lalu. Bisa dibilang, separuh hidupnya terjadi di London. Tentu saja ia masih ingat bagaimana bicara dengan bahasa Malaysia.

Lantas ketika mendadak harus melanjutkan sekolah ke Kuala Lumpur, Ying tidak bisa bilang ia bahagia dengan keputusan sepihak ayahnya itu.

Bahagia? Cih... yang benar saja?

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di bandara pukul 4 sore, pegawai ayahnya yang sok kuasa itu sudah mengantarkannya ke sebuah rumah super besar dan memberikannya segudang aturan yang harus ia penuhi selama di Kuala Lumpur.

Dan kini lebih parahnya lagi, ia harus bersekolah di Kuala Lumpur Intenational High School, sekolah yang katanya paling elit di seantero Kuala Lumpur. Ckckck, adakah nama selain itu? Oh ayolah sudah terlalu _mainstream_ jika nama sekolah adalah nama dari negara.

Pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendapati fakta bahwa ia harus memakai seragam sekolah, lengkap dari pita rambut, hingga kaus kaki, sepatu dan tas!. Apa mereka pikir murid adalah robot atau sejenisnya?. Ia jengkel bukan main, tak pernah rasanya sefrustasi ini, padahal baru sehari ia tiba di Kuala Lumpur!

Maka, mengabaikan seruan panik para pelayan rumah, Ying memutuskan bahwa ia akan hidup dengan caranya sendiri di Kuala Lumpur.

Dan disiniliah ia kini, berdiri di halte bus, menunggu bus sekolah (bahkan para murid dilarang membawa kendaraan pribadi! Betapa menyebalkannya) dengan penampilan yang berbeda diantara lautan siswa berseragam hitam khas KLI High School.

Ying menempelkan pin-pin unik yang dikoleksinya saat Festival Musim Panas 2 tahun yang lalu di London ke berbagai bagian tasnya. Ia juga mengikatkan pita aneka warna dan memasang lonceng di bagian resleting, sehingga setiap ia bergerak akan terdengar bunyi berdenting di tasnya.

Tak cukup sampai situ, gadis berambut hitam itu turut menandatangani punggung tasnya itu dengan tanda tangannya sendiri yang berwarna _turqoise._

Ying tersenyum girang ketika bus yang ditunggunya telah tiba. Seraya menikmati celotehan iri dari para gadis ('Astaga! Siapa murid baru itu?' 'Lihat tasnya!' 'Wajahnya seperti orang China!'), Ying menaiki tangga bus dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

Spontan ia mendesah frustasi.

Oh ayolah, ia tahu penampilannya sangat tidak mencerminkan murid KLI yang elit dan berkelas (Ying diam‐diam mengenakan kaus kaki hitam putih sebetis dan bukannya kaus kaki beremblem KLI High School karena menurutnya itu sangat menggelikan, serta menempelkan stiker‐baju berbentuk sepasang sayap malaikat di bagian punggung blazer hitam Woolim‐nya karena hei, itu keren banget nggak sih?).

Tapi masa' hanya gara‐gara itu saja tidak ada yang mau memberikan tempat duduk padanya?. Layaknya robot, mereka otomatis langsung meletakkan tas, atau barang apa saja di kursi sebelah mereka seakan dirinya adalah penyakit menular.

Ew.

Baru saja Ying memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan tas dan sweater seorang siswi berambut ikal mungil agar ia biasa duduk, netranya mendadak menangkap satu kursi kosong yang bersinar layaknya terkena cahaya Surga.

Kursi kosong!

Melesat cepat bagai kilat, Ying langsung mengisi kursi itu, tak peduli bahwa letaknya paling belakang. Akhirnya! Ada juga murid yang cukup waras untuk tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilan! Nyengir, Ying menoleh kearah teman di sebelahnya untuk menyapa.

"Hai! Aku Ying, murid baru dari London! Terima kasih telah memberikanku tempat duduk!" serunya riang dengan bahasa Malaysia yang cukup fasih. Dengan penuh semangat Ying. mengulurkan tangan kanannya, siap berjabat tangan.

Uluran tangannya tak bersambut.

Kemudian, entah pendengarannya rusak atau apa, tiba‐tiba saja seluruh isi bus menghela nafas tertahan, dan mendadak atmosfer tegang memenuhi udara. Bisik‐bisik mulai menguar, dan saking ributnya, Ying tak bisa menangkap satu patah kata pun.

Mengindahkan suasana di sekelilingnya, Ying kembali memusatkan perhatian pada murid di sebelahnya, yang rupanya berjenis kelamin pria.

Ah, rupanya pemuda itu tidak mendengar sapaannya karena tengah mengenakan headphone sambil membaca buku. Pantas saja uluran tangannya diabaikan begitu saja. Ketika diteliti lebih jauh, Ying menilai bahwa murid itu cukup tampan dengan rambut raven biru yang acak-acakan dan kacamata nila yang bertengger di hidungnga. Hmm, menarik.

Mata Ying membelalak saat melihat apa yang tengah dibaca pemuda itu. Komik! Dan bukan sembarang komik, melainkan Attack on Avengers, komik Crossover Attack On Titan X Marvel!

Satu kata untuk pemuda di sebelahnya ini; K‐E‐R‐E‐N B‐A‐N‐G‐E‐T!

Apalagi itu komik edisi terbatas yang setengah mati ingin Ying beli, dan voila! Layaknya sihir ajaib, ia berhasil menemukan komik tersebut di tanah kelahirannya sendiri, Kuala Lumpur. Suatu keberuntungan yang luar biasa!

Dengan perasaan berdebar‐debar, Ying mengintip dari balik bahu pemuda itu, siap membaca salah satu kisah pahlawan terhebat masa kini yang langka dan‐

 _"Bus sudah sampai tujuan. Silahkan turun dengan tertib. Terima kasih dan semoga harimu menyenangkan!"_

Sial

* * *

Hari pertamanya di KLI High School benar‐benar menyebalkan.

Ying membuat seorang guru kimia marah besar karena hampir meledakkan laboratorium dengan suatu larutan yang harusnya bahkan tidak bisa menimbulkan kembang api bila diracik dengan benar.

Gadis penyuka _ice chocolate_ itu juga menghabiskan 1 jam pelajaran sejarah dengan berdebat mengenai Perang Dunia Kedua.

Hal ini membuat guru sejarahnya menangis tersedu‐sedu di akhir pelajaran sambil mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah ia dipermalukan dan merasa sebodoh ini selama 10 tahun karirnya mengajar.

Ya ampun, padahal Ying hanya menunjukkan fakta bahwa Korea Selatan tidak terlalu berpengaruh dalam perang. Cengeng benar.

Ia juga dimarahi habis‐habisan karena telah merusak nama baik KHI High School dengan merusak seragamnya dan tidak mengenakannya sesuai peraturan.

Sebagai sanksi, Ying diperintahkan untuk berdiri di koridor selama jam istirahat (hukuman yang tentu saja dilakukannya sambil mendengarkan lagu dan berlatih taekwondo sendiri).

Saat jam makan siang, lagi‐lagi ia kena marah. Padahal Ying tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kok. Ia cuman menambah porsi sebanyak 6 kali karena sistem metabolismenya yang diatas rata‐rata. Apa yang salah dengan _itu_?

Satu‐satunya hal yang membuat Ying masih mampu tersenyum saat bel pulang berbunyi adalah keberhasilannya mengetahui nama murid yang memberinya tempat duduk; Fang!

Nama yang bagus, eh?. Dan, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Fang adalah pemegang tahta KLI, alias Penguasa KLO yang menduduki peringkat 1 seangkatan.

Berdasarkan hasil mencuri dengar pembicaraan para gadis di toilet, Fang adalah pemuda populer idaman para wanita yang keren, jenius, dingin, irit bicara, cuek, pendiam, dan segudang sifat tokoh utama ala komik lainnya yang biasa Ying baca di komik cinta‐cintaan. Terutama sifat sulit‐didekati‐wanita.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa saat ia keluar dari bus tadi pagi, semua gadis memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh. Pasti semuanya memakinya, mengatakan berani‐beraninya ia berdekatan dengan Pangeran Sekolah a.k.a KLI Prince!

Setelah dipikir‐pikir, bisa jadi alasan Fang tidak turut meletakkan barangnya di kursi sebelahnya adalah karena ia berpikir tidak ada yang akan berani duduk di sebelah Sang Pangeran Sekolah yang berkuasa, bukannya berniat baik memberi tempat pada murid baru seperti yang ia kira semula.

Mau tak mau Ying merasa sedikit sedih juga.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah rutinitas terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Rutinitas yang tanpa Ying sadari terjadi begitu saja.

Pertama, ia menjadi terbiasa dengan semua tatapan dengki dimanapun ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Semua hinaan dan kejahilan yang melibatkan hilangnya meja, sepatu, tas, buku, bahkan baju olahraga. Lama‐lama ia menjadi terbiasa dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Kedua, Ying menerima fakta bahwa tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya dengan tegar dan sedikit ketidakpedulian.

Guru‐guru juga sudah menyerah untuk membujuk para murid untuk berteman dengannya, atau sebaliknya meminta Ying untuk membaur (Ia? Membaur dengan para murid sombong nan angkuh seperti itu? Tidak, terima kasih!). Akibatnya, ia melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Mulai dari makan siang, tugas kelompok, dan presentasi.

Ketiga, dan ini yang paling aneh, Fang membiarkannya duduk di sebelahnya pada keesokan harinya, dan hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Sehingga menjadi semacam peraturan tak tersirat bahwa kursi di sebelah Sang Pangeran Sekolah adalah milik Ying, Sang Pecundang Sekolah. Kenyataan yang menambah daftar panjang alasan mengapa gadis‐gadis KLI High School membencinya setengah mati.

Selama perjalanan, baik berangkat maupun pulang, keduanya tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Fang akan sibuk dengan musik dan komiknya, sementara Ying memiringkan badannya untuk diam‐diam mengintip dan ikut membaca.

Ia beruntung karena rupanya Fang adalah pembaca komik yang cukup lamban, sehingga ia dapat membaca tanpa ketinggalan alur cerita.

Pada suatu pagi, alangkah terkejutnya Ying ketika melihat Fang tidak membawa komik seperti biasanya. Padahal gadis itu setengah mati ingin mengetahui kelanjutan cerita, dimana Lady Titan hampir membunuh Spiderman.

Terpaksa ia menjalani perjalanan ke sekolah dengan diam dan larut dalam lamunan. Berharap dalam hati Fang lupa dan akan membawa komik itu esok hari.

Namun rupanya, harapan Ying tidak terkabul. Setelah berhari‐hari Fang tidak lagi membawa komik, gadis itu semakin gelisah dan memikirkan nasib Spiderman semalaman. Akhirnya, memberanikan diri, Ying bertanya kepada Fang, "Kenapa kau tidak membaca?"

Membaca apa?" tanya Fang, yang secara ajaib, mendadak melepaskan headphone‐nya dan balas menatap Ying.

"Err… itu, komik yang biasanya kau bawa. Yang berjudul… Attack on apalah‐itu," jawab Ying pelan, pura‐pura tidak tahu judul komik yang ia hafal diluar kepala dan bahkan terbawa mimpi. Malu dong, kalau ketahuan selama ini ia turut membaca diam‐diam!

"Attack on apalah‐itu?"

Pertanyaan singkat dan bernada datar Fang membuat Ying semakin gelisah dan gugup, takut rahasianya terbongkar. "Y‐ya, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti… Attack on Avengers?"

Mendengar jawaban Ying, Fang mengangguk kecil dan berujar, "Kalau kau mau, besok kupinjamkan.". Setelah berkata dengan nada datar tadi, Sang Pangeran Sekolah itu mengenakan headphone dan memejamkan mata, kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tanpa tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya, Ying, menggigit tangan keras‐keras, berusaha menahan diri setengah mati untuk berseru kegirangan.

HOOOORAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

Ternyata Fang adalah teman ngobrol yang cukup menyenangkan.

Bermula dari peminjaman Attack on Avengers, Ying mencoba bertukar sepatah dua patah kata, yang direspon cukup baik oleh Fang. Lama kelamaan perjalanan di bus berubah menjadi obrolan seru diantara keduanya, yang rupanya memiliki selera komik, buku, musik bahkan makanan dan minuman yang sama

Marvel, menurut Ying, memiliki super hero yang terbaik diantara semuanya, dan Fang tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.

Fang akan memberikan gadis berambut hitam itu sebuah CD album band indie favoritnya, dan sebagai gantinya, Ying akan membuatkan pemuda itu mix tape berisi kumpulan band favoritnya selama di London.

Obrolan yang bermula di bus itu mulai berpindah ke lokasi‐lokasi lain. Ying mengajak Pangeran Sekolah itu ke rumahnya, menunjukkan koleksi buku yang ia banggakan. Fang memperkenalkan toko buku sekaligus kafe yang menjadi langganannya setiap hari Minggu.

Mereka akan nyaman atas kehadiran satu sama lain; membaca buku dalam diam selama berjam‐jam, puas dalam keheningan yang terasa bersahabat meski tidak bertukar kata.

Ying pernah mencoba untuk bertukar pesan saat malam hari tiba, menyapa Fang mengenai buku apa yang akan dibacanya hingga tertidur. Ia harus menunggu hampir tiga jam hanya untuk menerima jawaban yang sangat pendek, singkat dan menggunakan bahasa yang formal nan kaku.

Sejak itu Ying (yang dalam hati jengkel bukan main) tidak pernah lagi mengirim pesan singkat, dan memahami bahwa bisa bersama dengan Fang pada jam diluar sekolah saja sudah suatu mukjizat (sebab di sekolah keduanya berpura‐pura tidak mengenali satu sama lain, dan kebanyakan Ying menghindar karena tidak mau mencemari nama baik Sang Pangeran Sekolah).

* * *

Ying mengenali perasaannya kepada Fang adalah perasaan kepada seorang sahabat, sama halnya dengan apa yang ia yakini Fang rasakan padanya. Namun, tatkala kehadiran murid yang baru pulang dari pertukaran pelajar di Paris bernama Yaya, yang rupanya menjabat sebagai KLI Princess, membuat Ying berusaha meneliti perasaannya lebih dalam.

Dikabarkan bahwa kepergian Yaya tahun lalu tidak hanya membawa‐serta titel Princess KLI, melainkan juga serpihan hati sang Pangeran, Fang. Berdasarkan obrolan para gadis di toilet, Pangeran Sekolah akan kembali menyatakan perasaannya pada Yaya sepulang sekolah.

Gosip ini bukan sekedar bualan, sebab Ying sendiri melihat sebatang mawar biru menyembul keluar dari tas ransel Fanh saat mereka tengah membicarakan The Maze Runner di bus tadi pagi.

Apa lagi alasan seorang pemuda membawa mawar kalau bukan untuk menyatakan cinta?

Lantas sebuah khayal terpeta di benak Ying. Di halaman sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon raksasa yang berada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola, berdirilah Yaya yang luar biasa cantik dengan rambut cokelat-hitamnya berkibar anggun tertiup angin. Sementara di depannya ada pemuda tampan berlutut dan menyodorkan mawar biru, menawarkan janji dan cinta. Pemuda tampan itu bernama Fang.

Fang, yang memang benar apa kata orang; keren, jenius, dingin, irit bicara, cuek, pendiam. Tapi, Ying sudah melihat sisi lain Fang setiap kali mereka berinteraksi. Bagaimana, tanpa disadari Fang sendiri, terbentuknya sebuah senyuman kecil penuh antisipasi setiap kali pemuda itu terhanyut dalam cerita.

Bagaimana bola matanya bersinar layaknya bintang setiap kali mereka berbicara mengenai buku, komik dan musik yang disukainya.

Bagaimana perhatian‐perhatian kecil Fang yang selalu membuat Ying berdebar, seperti selalu berjalan di sisi kanannya agar dirinya terhindar bila ada percikan air bila mobil melintas, membukakan pintu dan membiarkannya masuk terlebih dahulu, memberinya syal bila cuaca mendadak dingin, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mungkin ya, dimata orang, Fang terlihat sangat superior dan mendominasi. Padahal sesungguhnya ia hanyalah pemuda kesepian yang terbuai oleh dunia buku, dan pemalu terhadap dunia luar.

Seseorang yang sangat kekanak‐kanakan di satu waktu, dan dewasa di waktu yang lain. Fang, di mata Ying, adalah pemuda normal yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya lewat kata‐kata sehingga memilih diam dan menyimpannya sendiri.

Fang, yang rupanya diam‐diam sudah membuat Ying jatuh hati.

* * *

Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ying di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu bus tiba seperti biasanya bersama Fang.

"Tidak pulang?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan," jawab Fang pendek. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan iPod‐nya, dan tanpa diduga menyerahkannya pada Ying. "Bawalah."

"Apa? Untukku?"

"Ya. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah selamat datang di Kuala Lumpur."

"Tapi sudah 3 bulan aku di Kuala Lumpur!" kilah Ying masih enggan mengambil iPod itu.

Dimatanya, iPod itu tampak seperti hadiah perpisahan. Finalisasi bahwa hubungan keduanya tidak akan pernah sama. "Lagipula, ini benda kesayanganmu, kan?"

"Aku sudah beli yang baru. Kau hanya perlu menerimanya, ya atau tidak?"

"T‐tapi…" _Tapi aku takut kalau aku menerimanya, kau akan meninggalkanku. Selamanya._

"Ambillah."

"Tidak." _Tidak, aku tidak mau kehilangan kau, Fang._

"Aish. Jangan keras kepala begitu, Ying."

"Tidak mau!" _Jangan pergi._

Memaki pelan, Fang menyelipkan iPod itu dengan paksa pada tangan kanan Ying, lantas berlalu begitu saja. Berjalan kembali menuju sekolah, dengan punggung tegap dan langkah kaki pasti.

Meninggalkan Ying yang tidak mampu mengontrol air matanya mengalir.

* * *

Kamarnya berantakan.

Tisu bertebaran dimana‐mana. Bantal dan bonekanya berserakan dengan keadaan basah oleh air mata. Sementara di tengah‐tengah kasur tubuh Ying terbaring telungkup dengan rambut acak‐acakan dan baju sekolah yang belum diganti.

Kamarnya berantakan, mencerminkan perasaannya saat ini.

Bodohnya. Bodohnya ia pernah berharap bahwa persahabatan mereka akan naik ke tahap yang lebih tinggi.

Bodohnya ia pernah berharap bahwa ia bisa menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi Ying untuk berbagi. Bodohnya ia pernah berharap bahwa Ying memandang dirinya sama dengan cara ia menatap Ying selama ini.

Bodoh.

Nyaman tidak berarti cinta, ternyata. Lalu kenapa semau novel dan komik yang dibacanya berkata sebaliknya? Mengapa semua fiksi itu mengajarkannya bahwa para pemuda tertarik dengan kecantikan dari dalam dan bukannya dari luar?

Dan yang paling penting, mengapa Ying tidak mampu membedakan mana fiksi dan mana yang tidak?

Senyumannya untuk Fang? Non fiksi.

Fang menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat? Fiksi.

Persahabatannya dengan Fang? Non fiksi.

Persahabatan berubah jadi cinta? Fiksi.

Perasaan Fang padanya?

Fiksi.

Bila ada hikmah yang bisa diambil dari kejadian ini adalah; bahwa rasa sakit akan patah hati yang digambarkan secara hiperbola di buku itu ternyata benar adanya.

Sebuah rasa sakit tak berperi. Bagaikan dihujam oleh ribuan anak panah. Membuat sekujur tubuh Ying lemas dan enggan mengunyah apapun itu, padahal bila dalam kondisi fit makanan apapun dengan mudah ia cerna.

Matanya beralih pada ponselnya, yang sengaja dimatikan supaya ia tidak perlu mendengar grup Line sekolahnya ribut memberi selamat atas kembali bersatunya pasangan KLI.

Lantas netra‐nya menangkap sosok iPod Fang yang belum tersentuh sejak dijejalkannya secara sembarangan ke dalam kantung blazer.

Setelah berkutat selama beberapa menit memandangi iPod itu, melawan dilema antara melihat atau langsung membuangnya, Ying memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Ia berniat untuk memutar semua lagu disana hingga usai, baru membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Berharap dengan begitu perasaan suka‐nya dapat ikut masuk dalam kumpulan sampah tak berguna.

Memasang earbud di kedua telinganya, Ying menyalakan iPod, lantas terkejut ketika mendapati hanya ada satu lagu dalam playlist.

Dan judulnya adalah Attack on Avengers.

Judul komik yang membuka pertemanan mereka berdua. Mungkinkah…?

Tanpa mampu menghentikan jantungnya yang mendadak berdegup sangat cepat, Ying memutar lagu tersebut seraya memejamkan mata.

Dan tersenyum sangat lebar ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara yang sangat familier, suara yang sudah mengisi mimpi‐mimpinya.

 _Umm… test 1 2 3?_

 _Ehem. Err… hai, Ying, ini Fanh._

 _Aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sebuah kalimat yang sejak kemarin, ah ,bukan, bahkan sejak pertama kita bertukar buku, ingin kukatakan padamu._

 _Tapi yah… kau tahu sendiri bahwa berbicara bukanlah salah satu bakatku jadi… aku membuat semacam lagu._

 _Iya, sebuah lagu untukmu. Judulnya Attack on Avengers. Terdengar konyol aku tahu, tapi bagiku sangat berharga dan sesuai dengan lagu ini._

 _Kuharap kau dapat mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan lewat lagu ini, Ying._

 _Aish, aku tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini sebelumnya, sungguh memalukan… umm, baiklah, selamat mendengarkan!_

 _"I think I forgot how to love starting a long time ago  
I got tired of life and went on without love – I was fine on my own  
But then that one day after I met you  
I think I'm changing without a clue_

 _I find it quite awkward thinking like this  
I find myself smiling like its breathing all the time  
I never knew that life could be this bright_

 _I think I'm in love, I think I'm in love  
I can't do anything, I can only smile and my heart's beating so fast  
Would this be called love? I forgot about love  
Even if I just hear your name, I know it sounds lame but I can't stop thinking about you_

 _I don't like walking next to you, our hands touch once in a while_  
 _Each time, I want to hold it but I can't_  
 _I don't like sitting next to you, you're gonna lean on me and fall asleep_  
 _I'm not good at hiding my heart while being next to you_  
 _I can't just be a comfortable friend anymore_

 _I thought you looked normal but why do you look so pretty now?_  
 _I only saw you as a younger sister but now you look like a girl_  
 _I keep thinking of you, who was too much for me at one point_  
 _You caught my eye every single day_  
 _Did I fall for it? Have I been caught by your antics?_

 _I think I'm in love, I think I'm in love  
I can't do anything, I can only smile and my heart's beating so fast  
Would this be called love? I forgot about love  
Even if I just hear your name, I know it sounds lame but I can't stop thinking about you_

 _Just like the way you love Attack on Avengers_

 _I'm in love with you, Ying_

Selesai.

* * *

Kuala Lumpur adalah mimpi buruk Ying. Segala macam kesialan terjadi sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya itu.

Kesepian, tanpa teman, benda‐benda yang hilang, aura kebencian yang mengitarinya kemanapun ia pergi. Semuanya hampir tak tertanggungkan, hingga rasanya Ying ingin mati saja.

Namun rupanya itu semua sepadan. Seimbang dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia tukarkan dengan benda apapun, bahkan bilapun tawarannya adalah emas yang ada di seluruh dunia.

Satu‐satunya yang hanya ada di Kuala Lumpur, dan tak ternilai harganya.

Cinta.

Cinta, yang meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik‐baik saja pada akhirnya.

Cinta, yang membuatnya percaya bahwa segalanya tak mustahil.

Cinta, dalam wujud manusia bernama Fang.

"Ying! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa ketinggalan bus!" seru seorang pemuda berambut raven biru acak-acakan yang memakai kacamata berbingkai nila dari balik kaca, melambai‐lambaikan tangan, memberinya isyarat untuk bergegas.

Tersentak dari lamunannya, Ying mengangkat wajah. Memasang cengiran tak berdosa, gadis berambut hitam itu buru‐buru bangkit dari taman kecil di samping halte. Menghiraukan noda tanah di seragamnya, ia masuk dan melompati anak tangga bus, berjalan dengan riang kearah Fang, sahaba‐ ah, ralat, pacar barunya.

Begitu Ying mendekat, Fang langsung tersenyum geli dan mengacak‐acak rambut kekasihnya gemas. "Tsk, hampir saja. Kau melakukan apa sih, sampai lupa waktu begitu?"

Seraya berjalan kearah bangku dengan kedua lengan mereka terpaut, Ying tersenyum dan tertawa geli. "Rahasia!"

Pintu bus mendesis tertutup, kemudian tancap gas menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya. Meninggalkan halte dan taman kecilnya, yang tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, telah berubah.

Ada sebatang bunga mawar biru berdiri tegak disana.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus!**

 _ **Attack On Avengers (Fang Point Of View**_

Aku menatap murid baru itu dari sudut mata. Memperhatikan betapa wajahnya yang tanpa pulasan make‐up begitu berani dan tampak tidak peduli, padahal sedari tadi tangannya bergetar hebat dan basah oleh keringat.

Lucu juga bagaimana ia berusaha terlihat kuat meski sesungguhnya ia merasa grogi dan ketakutan.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu meletakkan tas kedalam pangkuannya. Mau tak mau aku terpaksa menahan geli melihat begitu banyaknya pin, pita, dan lonceng memenuhi tas‐nya. Kasihan benar tas itu, terbuat dari bahan kulit dari pabrik Kuala Lumpur yang berkualitas, namun berakhir dengan menjadi alas tempel pin layaknya kulkas.

Apakah murid baru itu sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian atau bagaimana? Padahal, tanpa seragam sekolahnya yang konyol maupun tas berisik itu, dia sudah cukup menarik perhatian, kok. Garis wajahnya yang tegas dan tidak mirip orang Kuala Lumpur, kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitamnya yang dikucir dua, serta perawakan sedang, sudah cukup membuat siapapun menoleh kearahnya.

Ia tidak cantik, tapi menarik.

Kugelengkan kepala pelan, lantas mendesah. Yah, mau dia cantik atau apapun, tidak ada artinya bagiku.

* * *

Attack on Avengers! Komik yang sudah kutunggu berbulan‐bulan akhirnya tiba. Komik edisi terbatas yang menyuguhkan crossover antara dua komik favoritku. Begitu mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman di bus, aku langsung memakai headphone dan membaca.

Entah sudah beberapa menit berlalu, ketika baru kusadari ada yang turut mencuri lihat bacaanku. Siapa yang tertarik dengan komik, yang di mata orang umumnya, sangatlah jelek dan membosankan?

Oh!

Si murid baru!

Dari sudut mataku, terlihat gadis itu meninggikan leher dan matanya terbelalak lebar, berkonsentrasi penuh berusaha menangkap kata‐kata yang tertulis dengan buru‐buru.

Haha, sudah kuduga, siapa lagi yang memiliki selera unik dan eksentrik kalau bukan dia?

Tersenyum tipis, kugeser posisi dudukku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Nah, dengan begini dia akan lebih mudah membaca. Kembali kubaca komik itu, dan kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. Sebelum membalik halaman, kuintip dia, apakah sudah beres membaca.

Rupanya sudah, sebab ia tengah tersenyum lebar dan menatap halaman sebaliknya dengan penuh antusias.

Hahaha, menggemaskan sekali, seperti seorang bayi yang menanti mainan baru. Sudah lama tidak kulihat seorang gadis seperti dia. Benar‐benar menarik.

Mungkin, tak ada salahnya kalau dia menjadi teman sebangku ku di bus secara permanen, ya?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Heyya! Sudah membaca kah?**

 **Bagaimana? Bagus gak?**

 **Kuharap para readers menyukainya ^^**

 **Disini Ying OOC banget ya..**

 **Tapi mau gimana lagi? Sebenarnya aku mau jadiin Yaya tokoh utamanya, tapi sifatnya gak mendekati sifat tokoh utama di ceritaku.**

 **Bagi yang gak ngerti bagian tengah sama akhir, Ying itu kayak ngebayangin gitu Fang nembak Yaya, terus jadian. Padahal enggak.**

 **Malah Ying yang ditembak sama Fang**

 **Makanya jangan negative thingking seperti Ying ya, readers!**

 **#sokbijak**

 **#ditendangsamaYing**

 **Oke segitu aja deh, takut mata readers jadi nambah minnya :'v jangan seperti saya.**

 **Udah pake kacamata, udah mau min ngurang malah main hp sambil tidur-tiduran**

 **Jangan ditiru!**

 **Oke akhir kata,**

 **Mind To RnR?**


End file.
